New Beginnings
by Wolfcharm
Summary: A human girl, a celebrity girl, stumbles upon the gargoyles when escaping the cameras. Are the Gargoyles in danger or have they found a new friend? OC/Alexander and slight OC/Brooklyn
1. Kendra or Nia

Gargoyles:

New Beginnings

_1000 years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we swore to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for 1000 years. Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again!! We are defenders of the night, we are Gargoyles!!_

"Can't you guys give me a break?!" I shouted as the paparazzi snapped their cameras and shoved the microphones in my face.

I was trying to sneak out the back door of my dressing room and wouldn't you know it, the paparazzi was there (it was at the front door too)! I slammed the door in their faces' and ran to the window and looked out. _They wouldn't suspect me going out the window,_ I thought, cunningly. I lifted the latch and climbed out. I dropped heavily on the other side and thought I was home free until... "There she is!!"

I bolted away from the studio and down the block, all the while, paparazzi right on my heels. I turned the corner and then I saw the answer to my problem. The Police station. _They'd never think to look for me there,_ I thought happily and turned into the door. The door slammed on my back and I hid below the window. I heard the footsteps recede into the distance and I poked my head out to look outside the window and there was nothing. I leaned against the door and sighed with relief. "Elisa, I thought you were taking the night off?" a voice said from behind a desk.

"Shhhhhh!" I shushed.

A woman poked her head out from behind the desk and quirked her eyebrow at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," the woman said suddenly realizing her mistake.

"S'all right," I said.

I was still wearing the Kendra wig and I guess she noticed the resemblance. _**Kendra**_ is my pop star identity and as far as everyone knew there was no one else under her, but I know there is another girl under the rock star and that girl is Nia. That's me, my name is Nia or, when I'm in the spotlight, Kendra. I live on Manhattan Island, which is good. I have short blonde hair, when I'm Kendra I have long, silky, black hair. My eyes are a beautiful blue-green, and I'm 15.

"Kendra, what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"Hiding," I said then mouthed _paparazzi_. The police chief nodded her head and turned back to her papers. "Mind if I hide out here for a while?" I asked.

The chief nodded again tossing one of her papers aside. I was used to the police station by now, but I never got a chance to explore it. I walked around it and all I found was the interrogation rooms and various desks of various officers. And then the janitors' closet and then a door I never seemed to notice. I tried the knob and found it was unlocked. I walked into the room and turned my head to my left and saw a staircase. I knew that the clock tower was right above the police station, but I never thought there was a way to get up there.

"Wow!" I whispered when I reached the clock's mechanism.

It was just like a regular clock's mechanism, except it was very big. There was a chair and a TV in the center and a fridge right next to where I stood and a table near the chair. It basically looked like someone lived there. I looked around for beds or some source of sleep cushioning, but found none. But I did find lot posters of me (Kendra) in various poses, but all with that shy smile and eyes that seemed to say "you can trust me". "Somebody here likes Kendra," I said a little nervous.

I turned to the fridge and searched through its contents and finally found a cherry soda to chug down. "Not my grocery bill," I said as I took a swig.

I walked around for a while then went to the clock's face and found a nice convient door. I pushed it open and gasped. On the rim of the balcony was one of the most mid-evil constructions I ever saw. Gargoyles that were in various poses, all were trying to be very frightening. Except one who looked like he was deep in thought. This one had a beak-like mouth, horns, and long hair. I tried to imagine him in flesh, what color would his skin be and his hair.

I turned to the next one and this one was a bit on the round side. He looked like he was running, and he had fish ears (you know, the ones that look like fins) and his wings were spread. I turned to another one. This one was also on the round side and he looked like he was some sort of warrior. He had a beard and unlike most of them, he had a top part to his clothing. He also had some form of sword in his hand and his wings were also spread.

I walked to the next one. This one had wings that were connected to his wrists and ankles. He looked like he was going to pounce on something. He was bald and he had pointed ears. The next one was a bit of a shock to see. It was an intimidating beautiful young female. She had long hair tied in three sections and she was crouching and looking off in the distance as if she was waiting for something that would show itself on the horizon.

Turned to another one and gasped. This one was big, not by round stature, but in muscle! He looked like he was shouting a threat to no one in particular. He had long hair and he was muscled. I looked away from him and down slightly, and found I have missed one. It looked like a dog, except in gargoyle form and it had no wings.

These were very peculiar gargoyles. They looked slightly human, while others looked like shrunken, devil-like figures. I sat on the balcony railing next to the horned one. I looked into his face and sighed deeply. "What would you be thinking about right now, if you were flesh instead of stone?" I asked him, as if he could talk.

I walked to the front of him, which was kind of hard, considering the roof was slippery. Once I was staring into his stony eyes, I took the time to admire his beautifully sculpted body. I put my hands on his upper arms and squeezed slightly. I drew away slightly, what did I expect stone turn flesh? I put my hands back. If he was flesh, the muscles would've been stable, maybe even strong. OOne hand was now stroking his beak, and then both were. I moved my hands to his shoulders and ran them down his chest. It was smooth, stable, strong, like a brick wall (which is partially correct). I felt every part of him; until I was sure he wouldn't change.

I moved to the fat one and pressed my fingers to his cheek and drew away. I move to the old warrior felt the stone beard. I moved to the bat like one and stroked his back and cheek. I moved to the big one and reached up and stroked his jaw bone with the tips of my fingers. I took a few paces backward to look at them all on the railing, so different, yet so alike. The sun was starting to sink in the horizon and I knew my dad was going to kill me if I didn't get home before dark. "I'll have to leave you now my warriors," I said.

I walked to the horned one and kissed his beak, moved to the fat one and kissed his cheek, moved to the old warrior and kissed his cheek, moved to the bat one and kissed his cheek as well. I didn't know what to do with the big one and the girl, so I thought it best to just bow. I moved to the dog and patted his head and kissed its cheek.

I walked out of the door and down the stairs and out the police station door. If only I had stayed a bit longer, I would've known about them sooner, but fate is a cruel mistress as well as a demanding one.

Sunset and they are free. The stone cracked and split until it finally shattered off their bodies. Roars and yawns filled the air around the clock tower, as it did every night. But this was different, first Brooklyn put his hand to his beak and stroked the place where Nia had kissed it. Then his hands moved to his arms, shoulders, then down his chest. He could see Lexington stroking his cheek and back. Broadway was stroking his cheek and so was Hudson. But Angela and Goliath weren't doing anything, except watching everyone touching certain parts of their body.

"Why are you touching yourselves?" Angela asked.

"Yes, why?" Goliath said.

"We don't know," Broadway said "I just feel like someone's been touching me."

"Me too," Lexington inquired.

"Me three," Brooklyn said.

They all stared at each other with concerned looks. Who could've been up here, besides Elisa and the police station employees, no one knows of that door to the clock tower. "Who could've gotten up here, no one, except Elisa, knows the entrance to the clock tower," Lex said.

"And even if someone did find it, why touch us, unless it was someone who hasn't seen us," Broadway inquired.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I heard from the boss!" Elisa said.

Everyone turned to her and stared at her. "What is it, another crime spree?" Brook asked.

"No, even more unexpected," she said.

"Will you just spit it out before Brooklyn gets a migraine," Broadway said, stretching.

"Kendra, the pop star sensation, ran into the police station to hide from the paparazzi!" she said.

Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway were speechless, while Angela, Goliath, and Hudson looked bewildered. "Kendra, was here and probably found the door to the clock tower!?" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Elisa looked a little confused. "How do you know someone's been up here?" she asked.

They all looked at each other contemplating how they knew this except for the evidence that they already had. "We don't know," Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway chorused.

"We just felt that someone touched us while we were sleeping," Broadway explained.

"Speaking of Kendra, doesn't she have a concert on TV tonight?" Lex asked.

Brook's and Broadway's eyes grew wide and they raced toward the door! Lex, Brook, and Broadway started scuffling, trying to get through the door to the TV first. "Get off my ear!"

"Stop stepping on my foot!"

"Will you guy's knock it off!"

Finally Brooklyn managed to squeeze through the door and push the power button just in time.

Just in time! I managed to reach the studio before dad found out; bad news was I had to get into costume in 5 minutes! First song was _Let the Rain Fall_ and that costume involved a plain white dress that looked positively mid-evil. "Nia, it's almost show time!" my dad called.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

On stage, I was someone else, I could burst out my feelings without ever saying anything, I could become many colors and not just plain black and white, like Nia. Kendra could be understood, could be anything she wanted to be and no one would be able to change that! I heard the first chord of the song then I stepped on stage.

Of course during this number the fire sprinklers are going off, so I'm going to be soaking wet after it. I was just starting to twirl around when I saw the most gruesome sight in my life! David Xanatos and his loving family in a top box, especially the guy I had a not crush-crush on, Alexander Xanatos!

Reddish-blonde hair, with green eyes, and his father's smile, which is, by-the-by, a gleaming white, perfect (I'm talking, could put the angels to shame) smile! Now to explain the not crush-crush thing, I call it that when I have a crush on a guy I hate. Alexander is one of those guys, I didn't always hate him, it was when he started to get attractive is when I hated him.

See I have strict rules in my head; a guy can never be smart and beautiful. Alexander is both. Their hasn't been one girl in school who hasn't asked him out and been turned down (except for me). I keep on wondering if he's just waiting for me to crawl and beg for his love!

Once the number was over, I trotted off the stage in a fury. "Daddy!" I yelled over the applause.

"Right beside you sweetie," her dad said.

"What are the Xanatos' doing here?" I asked sternly.

"I invited them," he said calmly.

"Huh?!"

"Hun, David could do wonders for your career," he said desperately.

"Wonders!" I shrieked. "You mean like putting me in jail!!"

But he ignored me and turned back to the curtains. "They will come backstage soon, so please, make a good impression with them," he said.

I walked back on stage with a glum expression and an even glummer attitude. They were coming backstage, to see Kendra before the glama! I can't stand being in the same class with Alexander, let alone the same personal space. I walked off stage and came face to face with David Xanatos!


	2. Lovesick for Other Reasons

I looked up into his smiling face and tried to put on a just as charming smile. "Kendra, it's a pleasure meeting you," Xanatos said and offered his hand.

I took it and we shook like good civilized people and we shared equally charming smiles. "My son is such a huge fan of your's," Xanatos said as he let go of my hand. "He nearly went nutts when he found out we had backstage passes to your concert!"

I couldn't help, but smile wider at the thought of calm, cool, and collected Alexander Xanatos going ballistic over some popstar... it was freaking hilarious! "Oh, really?" I said.

"Hello!" Alexander said as he walked up to me.

His smile was so eager, so boyish, so innocent it nearly made me gag and laugh at the same time! But I only exchanged a small smile of welcome. "You must be Alexander," I said holding out my hand.

"You know me?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"What person in New York doesn't know Alexander Xanatos?!" I asked as I took my hand out of his.

He smiled again and put his hand in his pocket. At the moment, I really hated him! At that moment I would've punched his face just to make him stop looking so hot! I seriously just wanted to hit him or kiss him, either one was frightening! "I just thought that, you know being a star, you wouldn't-," he started.

"Wouldn't what?" I asked. "Wouldn't care? Wouldn't know? Wouldn't be able to absord?!" I said slowly gaining aggresiveness.

Alexander's face turned a little worry when he heard the hint of anger in my voice. "No, no, I just meant, that you might not care," he said and shook his head slightly as if ashamed of what he said.

"Of course I care," I said. "What in the world would ever give you the idea that I didn't?"

He shook his head. "It was just a thought," he said.

I didn't know why, but his answer enraged me. I stormed away from him, like a misbehaved child and he followed me with worry in his walk. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, a little too harshly.

Alexander flinched. I wasn't sorry, I liked seeing Alexander finally flinch away from a girl. "Now if you'll excuse me," I said and went into my dressing room.

I heard Xanatos' voice outside along with my dad. And of course my curious nature immediately kicked in. "-she's just a little snippy from the concert," I just heard my dad say.

"She just snapped in my face and slammed the door," Alexander said, but his voice wasn't angry or arrogant just concerned.

That only made me all the more angry. He could never seem arrogant or stuck-up, always perfect, ALWAYS!! "I'm sure she was just a bit flustered, I kind of thrust your visit on her a little late," dad said.

I furrowed my brow, why was he taking the heat for my bratty behavior? "We'll stay for her last number and then we'll think about funding you," Xanatos said.

I groaned and went over to the dress rack taking off the next dress and changing at lightning speed, hoping against hope that I would not choke on this number...

Brooklyn watched the screen so intently it was as if nothing around him existed. Lex and Broadway didn't seem to mind since they were in the same state. Hudson shook his head in confusion and amazement. "I don't understand those lads," he said to Goliath. "I don't."

Goliath smiled and looked at the boys looking at the television. "I don't understand them either, my old friend," he said.

Angela was sitting next to Broadway, looking at the screen, but not much in the same state as the boys. Brook seemed to be the one with the most interest. "She's so real," he whispered.

"What'd ya mean?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, isn't she just a popstar, paid to sing those songs?" Broadway asked.

"That's not true!" Brooklyn burst. "She writes those songs herself, she puts her heart and soul into everything she sings!"

Lex and Broadway looked at each other and shrugged. Brook had returned his attention just as his favorite song was playing. _Different; Just Like You. _"I don't walk like you or talk like you, I'm just different, you don't act like them or sing like them. Let's all face it, we make our own parades," Brooklyn whispered along with the song.

Suddenly police sirens were going off in the distance. Brooklyn growled to himself and cursed under his breath as everyone started toward the door. He looked at the screen one last time, then took off with the others...

**Sorry it took so long, had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the reviews and if you want me to continue keep 'em coming! XD**


	3. Annoyances

Once off the stage, my nerves did not settle. I shook my head with nervousness and then the Xanatos' came back. I saw Fox Xanatos once or twice, but she still gave me that annoying sense of awe. Alexander truly got most of his looks from his mother. She had flaming red hair, her eyes were a deep green, and they had the same jaw-line. "Hello, Ms. Kendra," Fox said.

I smiled slightly and held out my hand. She shook it and smiled at me as well. "I heard you were giving my son a hard time," she said teasingly.

I just shrugged. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't talk in her presence! "Don't worry, he doesn't take it to heart and you can talk to me, I won't bite," Fox teased.

"Your son is quite the persistant young man," I said.

Fox started to laugh. "So I've heard!" she wheezed.

"My, my quite the charmer, aren't we Kendra?" Xanatos said with that movie-star smile of his.

I smiled and shrugged. "We were just getting to know each other," Fox said and kissed her husband on the cheek.

I flinched, I didn't like Public Displays of Affection, especially in school where there are rules against it and no one pays attention to them, _especially Alexander_!! "Well, I've talked with your father and he agrees to let me sponser and fund you," Xanatos said.

My eyes widened. "So you'll being seeing a lot of our son," he finished.

My world shattered, my life was over, my dignity would be crushed within a week, I would have to work with the Xanatos'!! And not just the adult ones, oh no, I have to work with the most popular, gorgeous, smart, and most desired boy on this side of Manhattan!! Suddenly I heard police sirens not far from the arena and my head whipped around in the direction of the sound. Alexander trotted up to his dad and mumbled something I didn't hear. "Of course, go on," Xanatos said, patting his son on the shoulder. "Knock 'em dead Alex!"

I didn't know what he meant, but for some unfathomable reason, I thought it had something to do with the sirens...

Goliath took the lead as they came closer to the sirens. Brooklyn and Hudson flanked him and Lex, Broadway, and Angela fell back aways. Lex put his clawed hand to the ear-piece he was wearing and nodded. "Elisa said it's a big-time robbery," he reported.

Brooklyn sighed. He already anticipated that he wouldn't be able to see the rest of Kendra's concert, but it was still painful. "Oh stop sulking Brooklyn!" Broadway said.

Brooklyn only shook his head and stared ahead. Then they heard the sounds of mechanics and they turned around to find a mechanical gargoyle heading towards them. "Am I late?" Alexander's voice asked through the machinery.

"We're just closing in," Lexington said.

"Excellent," Alexander said.

Ever since Xanatos decided to give up on hunting the gargoyles he decided to use the suit for good. And Alexander ultimately picked up the tradition of wearing it. Indeed it was a huge robbery, at one of the most desired jewelry stores in Manhattan. "This looks big," Alexander said. "And fun, right Brook?"

Brooklyn gave a half smile and looked at the scene. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"The police have the place surrounded," Lex said. "Except for the roof, that's most likely where the criminals will come."

"Awesome," Alexander said. "Let's blow the roof off this place!"

They landed on the roof and waited patiently in the shadows as the criminals came bounding out of the roof door. "Jeez, why do jewels have to be so heavy?" asked one of them.

"Perhaps we can take that weight of your hands?" Alexander said as he stepped out from behind a vent pipe.

His fist came and hit one of the robbers, smack on the jaw. There were three of them in all, not much of a problem. Brooklyn and Lex jumped on another one and Goliath, Angela, and Hudson took on the leader. Alexander, Bronx, and Broadway took on the one Alex hit. "Come on, this isn't a challenge!" Alexander complained as he knocked the guy away.

Suddenly they whipped out handguns and started shooting wildly. "We have to finish this before someone, namely us, gets hurt!" Brooklyn shouted as he ducked behind the vent pipe.

"I'm on it!" Broadway said and jumped from his hiding place.

"Let's get 'em!" one of the robbers shouted.

"Come on boys, you want some of this?!" Broadway snarled and started to run at them.

He barreled head-long into them and they landed hap-hazardly all over the roof. Brooklyn grabbed a long pipe and managed to wrap it around one of the guys lying next to him. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes alighted on a beautiful blonde haired girl, who seemed to have just come through the door. "What the-?" Suddenly a fist knocked against his head and rolled away. "Whatchya doin' round here beautiful?" one of the robbers asked menacingly as he approached the girl.

"I don't know myself actually," she said.

_Nice answer make that one up yourself?_ Brooklyn thought annoyingly.

"Well now, we can't have you hang around with these monsters can we?" another one said.

At first the girl just looked around the roof and everytime her eyes landed on the gargoyles they stared longer. "That's the funny, the only monsters I see up here, are you!" she said and ran pell-mell to the side and towards the end of the roof.


	4. Stupidselves and Secrets

**_Hey people. Sorry it took so long to put this up. Ok, thanks for the comments, it's what drives me to get these done. And just to clear some things up: the Clocktower was rebuilt after a few years, I might put in something about that. Thank You once again for the comments and I'll try to get the next chapters in faster.  
Wolfcharm._**

**_*****************************************_**

I heard the applause, but I didn't follow my dad to the limo. I tore off the wig and impressive clothes and put on a "No Drugs" t-shirt and faded jeans. I squeezed through the window and out onto the sidewalk, looking left and right before continuing. This oppurtunity was just too good to pass up. I could see what Alexander was up to and possibly the crime scene that was going on. Funny thing was it was only a few blocks away from the auditorium. Suddenly I looked up and I saw a flutter of something on the roof.

My curious self getting ahead of me, I went towards the back. I knew the store, I got all my Kendra accessories there and I knew that its keeper never locked the back. _Probably how the robbers got in,_ I thought. Sure enough the back was open and I saw the hatch to the roof was open as well. I climbed the ladder and then listened at the door. Sounded like a pretty big fight. I swallowed and busted through the door. At first everyone was caught off guard, including me! Who wouldn't be, if you were expecting a S.W.A.T team and the thugs fight and were suddenly faced with humanoid creatures, you'd be surprised too! "Whatchya doin' round here beautiful?" one of the robbers asked menacingly.

I swallowed and looked around my eyes traveling from creature to creature. "I don't know myself, actually," I said nervously.

"Well we can't have you hangin' 'round with these monsters," he said and started to approach me.

My eyes darted to the creatures again then to the robber. My gaze returned to the robber's eyes and I glared daggers at him. "That's funny the only monsters I see are you!" I said and started running towards the edge of the roof.

I didn't know what the heck I was doing, but I figured if this was the only way to get away from those creeps, it was worth a shot. I reached the edge and jumped! My stupid-self couldn't find another way, so I just jumped! Everything went in slow motion, everything seemed to be moving slowly, yet too fast. I heard mechanisms working behind me, then I wasn't falling, I was flying inside the arms of one of the creatures. Only this one was made of metal!

I looked up into its face and I half shrieked, half gasped. Its eyes glowed red, like a robot. "Don't worry I've got you," said an oddly familiar mechanical voice.

I didn't know if I should've been relieved or frightened by his words, but I held on anyway. We landed a good distance away from the jewelry store and the creature let me down gently. "Who are you and what are you?" were the first words that came out of my mouth.

"You don't need to know who I am," the creature said. "And don't you watch the News, ever?!"

I put on my stubborn face and pose. I glared menacingly and crossed my arms over my chest. "As a-matter-of-fact I do," I snapped. "But you can't be what I think you are."

"And what do you think I am?" the creature asked.

I kept glaring at him, but my stubborn pose turned into my observant pose. "A gargoyle?" I suggested.

"Good guess," he said.

"You look like the big, the one that looks like the leader," I continued.

"I'm not really a gargoyle, this is just a robotic suit, so I can help them fight crime," he said and I heard a small chuckle after that.

"I'm not stupid, I knew you weren't one of them," I snapped again.

The robotic gargoyle crocked his head slightly at me then turned to the sound of gliding wings. "I should go," he said and reached for a button on his arm. "You should get going too, Nia."

My mouth dropped open, but before I could say anything he was off. "How did you know my name?" I whispered to myself.

********************************************************

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Alexander scolded himself as smacked his head against the wall.

The gargoyles watched as Alexander paced and occasionally smashed head against the wall and then returned to pacing. "Maybe she didn't notice," Lex offered.

Alexander gave him an incredulous look. "She stared after me, her mouth agape!" he protested. "Tell me that doesn't mean she didn't notice!"

Lex scrunched up his brow and scratched his chin. "Nia?" Brooklyn pondered aloud.

"Isn't that the girl you've been chasing?" Broadway asked as he crunched on some potatoe chips.

"Yeah, but she thinks I'm total loser!" Alexander said and slid down the wall to sit down.

"Why would she think you're a loser?" Lex asked.

"Probably because I've dated every girl in the school," Alexander said.

Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway groaned aloud. "That's no way to attract a girl!" Brook protested.

"Aye, you'd think you were trying to chase her away," Hudson spoke up.

Alexander groaned and placed his head in his hands. "You still have hope," Lex offered again.

Alexander looked up and raised an eyebrow, questioning Lex's suggestion. Lexington shrugged and gave a small smile. Alexander smiled back, then turned his attention to the matter at hand. "What happens if she figures out who I am?" he asked. "She's not dumb, she will figure it out."

The gang thought in silence for a while. "Then you have to tell her and tell her not to tell anyone else," Brooklyn said.

Alexander nodded. He look out the clockface and noticed the sun rising. "I better go, see ya," he said and headed toward the door.

Brooklyn was the first out. His pose wasn't menacing like the others. Rather it was thoughtful and innocent. He sat on the ledge and put his chin on his fist and stared out at the horizon, wondering what new and breath-taking sights lay ahead.


	5. Secrets Revealed, More to Come

**Whoo! Finally new chapter. Once again sorry for the delay, been so busy lately anyway here's chap. 5 and also to clear a few other things up. Yes, Alexander can't use his powers, why...? Don't know yet, but I promise I'll make something up.**

* * *

The next day of school couldn't have been more normal, but I couldn't get that vaguely familiar, mechanical voice that said my name out of my head! I sighed as I slammed my locker. I silently thanked God that it was Friday at last! Kendra didn't have a concert that night, so I was completely free and determined to go to the clocktower after school. Once the final bell rang I rushed to my locker and slammed all my stuff in my backpack. "Hey, you're in a hurry," said that annoyingly handsome voice.

"Hello, Alexander," I groaned and slammed my locker, without even looking at him.

Alexander was just as persistant and determined as I was, I had to give him that. He walked after me with that annoyingly confident and cocky smile of his. "So, you have plans tonight?" he asked.

He just wouldn't give up! There was no way, in this God-forsaken universe that I would shove my plans away for Alexander Xanatos!! I wanted to turn around and shout that right at his face, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I would at least give him the time of day. "Actually I do," I said as I quickened my pace.

I walked down the sidewalk, Alexander's persistant feet always following. "Might I walk you home?" he asked again.

I sighed exasperatedly and put on a cheerful smile as I turned to him. "I take the bus," I stated and kept on walking.

"The bus?" he said. "I won't allow it, you must be escorted home safely without having to worry about sleezy pickpockets."

"Of course, then all I'd have to worry about is a sleezy, rich, and annoying play-boy!" I snapped and quickened my pace again.

I was trying to hit it where it hurts... right in his pride. So far, my aim was pretty good. "Nia!" Alexander called.

I stopped abruptly. The way he said my name... it stopped me dead. He almost sounded like my rescuer from last night. I turned slowly to him with a look of awe. "What do you want?" I asked, hoping what I thought was a defiant tone.

Alexander sighed and walked over to me. "I don't want to be your enemy," he said.

I rose an eyebrow at that. "If you don't want to be with me, that's fine," he continued. "But I still want to be friends, like we used to be."

I looked at him for a while, trying to see if what he said was true, then looking deep down inside myself for an answer to his offer. Though his offer was genuine, I couldn't be friends with him again. There was just too much bitterness between us to be friends. "No, I don't think we can be," I answered quietly.

Alexander nodded. "I'm sorry," I said and trotted the rest of the way to the bus stop.

Once I was on. I looked out the window and sighed as I saw Alexander where I left him, looking up at my window with a small smile that offered some form of hope. I couldn't help smiling back. Then I felt a twinge of guilt as the bus started to pull away. I shook my head to get rid of the feeling. As if he had anything to do with the gargoyles. Or did he?

I got off the bus at the police station and snuck in as quietly as I could. Fortunately the police chief wasn't at her desk and I snuck up to the clocktower. I still had a pretty long wait, sunset wasn't until 8 and my dad would be wondering where I was. I pulled out my cellphone before going up to the clock face. The phone rang a few times before dad picked up. "Hello?" Dad answered.

"Hey dad, I'll be out for a while, just so you know so that you don't freak out," I said.

"Out where?" he asked.

I sighed. "Out at the Cafe'," I said impatiently.

"Alright, be back before dinner," he said.

"Okay, see ya."

I hung up then went out to the balcony and looked at the gargoyles again. All seemed to be in the same position as they were last time. I shrugged and sat down to wait until sunset. I must've dozed off, because the next thing I knew I heard cracking sounds. I sat up abruptly and watched as stone cracked and fell off the bodies of the gargoyles. A few yawns later, I sat there wide-eyed and, truth-be-told, scared out-of-my-mind. The beaked one turned to me and his eyes widened as well. "Guys we have company," he said and pointed to me.

They turned their eyes to me and I shrunk away slightly. "It's alright, we won't hurt you," said the female gargoyle.

She stepped toward me, but I didn't flinch away. "Yeah, we're friends," said the small bald one.

"What's your name lass?" the old one asked.

I swallowed and sighed. "I'm Nia," I said softly.

The old one smiled and I couldn't help smiling too. "My name is Hudson," he said.

He reached out his clawed hand to me and I took it. He hauled me to my feet. I looked at the rest of them and smiled as they all smiled at me. "May I ask for the rest of your names?" I asked.

"I'm Lexington, feel free to call me Lex," the small one said.

I took his clawed hand and shook it. "I'm Broadway," said the chubby one.

I gripped his hand as well. "I'm Goliath and this is my daughter Angela," said the big one and he put his arm around the female.

I smiled and shook with Angela. I turned to the beaked one and I blushed slightly when I remembered how I had explored him. "I'm Brooklyn," he said and I shook his hand as well.

I smiled brighter and blushed at the contact of our hands. "I'm glad to have met you all," I said. "I remember watching the News and wanting to see the famous Gargoyles."

They all smiled at that. "So where's your other friend?" I asked without warning.

Immediately all the smiles were wiped away. "What other friend?" Broadway asked.

"The one in the gargoyle suit," I explained.

Lexington took on an expression between confusion and frustration. "Oh him, he just helps out he's not really a friend," Brooklyn offered.

I rose an eyebrow at him, but I took it. I guess I just wanted something to quench my curiosity and I didn't want to come off as nosey. "You're the girl who jumped off the roof," Brooklyn pointed out.

My blush could not have been redder. I nodded and hid my face behind a curtain of hair. "Can't say we blame you, I mean what else could you have done?" he added.

I knew he was trying to throw me a bone, but it still helped. I smiled at him. I looked around the balcony with interest. "So this is where you live?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Lex said.

"That's so cool and I see you have a certain attraction to Kendra," I said stepping up to a poster.

"Brooklyn, he thinks Kendra understands him," Broadway said.

Brooklyn growled. "I did not say that, I said I bet she'd understand me!" he explained.

I smiled. That's what I was trying to get out of my music. My music was supposed to speak to you, supposed to tell you to open up and show the real you. "I think that's what she wants, to have her music speak to others," I said.

Brooklyn turned to me with puzzled eyes. "You feel it too, you think she understands you?" he asked.

I blushed again and scratched my head. "Well, um, I think she understands certain people like you and me or she wouldn't've wrote those songs," I explained.

Brooklyn smiled. "So how long are you here for, unless you're..." he trailed searching for a better word.

I blushed redder. "Oh no, I have a dad and I should..." I trailed off as I looked at my cellphone clock. "Shit! I should go now!"

I ran toward the stairs then stopped ubruptly before going down. "It was nice meeting you, um, sorry to have imposed then rush off, but I promised my dad I'd be home by dinner!" I said before trotting down the stairs.

"Twas no trouble, lass," Hudson called after me.

"Nice to meet you too!" Lex and Brooklyn called.

_So I met the Gargoyles and all, but that's not the end yet. There's still a lot more you and apparently I have to find out._


End file.
